Retribution
by elbcw
Summary: Aramis is sought by a man looking for revenge. When d'Artagnan is taken instead, due to a case of mistaken identity, the others have to search for him, before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is from an idea by 'criminally charged'. I hope it fits with what you were thinking. There will be d'Artagnan whump and Aramis whump/angst.

Prologue

The small rural house was old and dusty d'Artagnan had been unsure about climbing the rickety steps. He was sure one or two were rotten, we would not have been surprised to have put his foot through the wood.

They knew Robert was there somewhere, the wiry young man had evaded them for several hours, but fortunately, Aramis had spotted him slipping into the old house a few minutes before.

As d'Artagnan reached the top of the stairs he turned into the first room, it was empty apart from dust motes floating about lit by the sunlight streaming through the unshuttered window.

A creek from the ground floor told d'Artagnan that Aramis was still performing his own search and had not found their quarry either.

D'Artagnan continued into the next room, he pushed the wooden door open and stepped in. A quick scan of the dim room found nothing of interest. The window opened onto an old tree whose branches almost touched the walls of the house. Sighing the cadet crossed the room. He guessed that Robert could have made his escape via the tree after climbing out of the window.

He peered out, but there was no sign of the skinny man. As he was about to turn he found himself grabbed and spun around. The move so quick he could not react. He caught sight of a thin blade in the man's hand. The blade was thrust forward. D'Artagnan closed his eyes. He felt a pull on his doublet, he opened his eyes to find the dagger had been pushed through the arm of his doublet, only catching the leather, into the wood of the window frame behind him.

Robert punched d'Artagnan before he could regain his composure, the stunned man could do nothing as his weapons were pulled from their sheaths and clips. As his vision cleared he saw Robert take a couple of steps back, raising d'Artagnan's own gun as he did so, aiming the weapons squarely at his chest.

Aramis appeared behind the fugitive rushing into the room and knocking the man who fired the gun. The shot going wide, burying itself into the wall harmlessly but close enough for d'Artagnan to flinch away.

The two men were quickly engaged in a fight. D'Artagnan turned his attention to the dagger which was pinning him to the wall. He could not believe he had been caught so easily. If they got out of this unscathed d'Artagnan knew Aramis would take great delight in telling Athos and Porthos what had happened. Athos would be disappointed and Porthos would find the incident hilarious and would probably remind him of it frequently for weeks to come.

D'Artagnan grabbed the handle of the blade and tried to pull it out, the blade had been buried deep in the wood. The house was not prepared to give up the blade and consequently d'Artagnan easily.

He glanced back at the fighting men. Despite being slighter than Aramis, Robert was giving the marksman a hard time. Aramis was already bleeding from a cut to his cheek and had a blossoming bruise to accompany the injury.

The marksman was being forced to move around by the wiry man. Aramis had managed to push the man back a few times and swung some punches of his own, but Robert did not appear to be tiring. Unlike Aramis, who was visibly suffering in the fight. Aramis was not being given the chance to pull his gun and could not risk using his sword on the man, they wanted him alive and uninjured if they could manage it.

They had been pursuing Robert for several days, Athos and Porthos were following a separate lead, they were not due to meet up again until the following day. None of them had slept well, d'Artagnan was not surprised Aramis was struggling.

D'Artagnan continued to pull at the dagger keeping him against the wall, he was moving it back and forth in an attempt to loosen the weapon.

Robert kicked out at Aramis causing him to stumble back a few paces and knock into the wall beside d'Artagnan. He pushed himself back toward Robert who took a step to the side and grabbed Aramis' arm to knock him off balance. Aramis was forced to take another step. Robert swung himself around wrapping his arm around the marksman's neck. Aramis reached for the arm and pulled at him. Robert proved to be strong enough to keep hold of Aramis.

D'Artagnan watched as Aramis stumbled backwards, pushing the man into the wall behind him. Robert did not loosen his grip, Aramis was losing the battle. His friend was clearly unable to take a proper breath with Robert's arm wound tightly around his neck. D'Artagnan pulled at the dagger in his sleeve with renewed vigour.

Aramis continued to scrabble at the arm around his neck as he pushed Robert back into the wall a second time.

Both men stopped moving. An eerie silence descended on the room.

D'Artagnan paused in his attempts to free himself, watching Aramis. The marksman looked confused. Something had happened but neither of them knew what.

Slowly both men sank to the floor, remaining still.

D'Artagnan stared at the two bloody holes in the back of Roberts doublet. He looked up at the wall and saw the reason for the injuries. Two rusty hooks protruded from the wall. The force with which Aramis had pushed himself and Robert back causing the hooks to penetrate the attackers back, the left hook probably hitting the man's heart. Robert was dead.

Aramis had not moved from his position sprawled on the floor, but he was breathing now that the pressure around his neck had been removed. The marksman was taken short gasping breaths.

With another tug, d'Artagnan yanked the dagger from the wall, he threw the blade down and moved to the side of the fallen men. He pushed Robert's lanky body off his friend. Then gently turned Aramis over.

The marksman looked unfocused, his breathing was ragged. D'Artagnan pulled him up to sit, leaning the panting man slightly against his chest, unsure that he would be able to support himself.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Aramis' breathing, although still laboured, had settled down.

'Can you get up?' asked d'Artagnan.

When Aramis did not respond d'Artagnan pushed the man away from him slightly so that he could look him in the eyes. Aramis leaned forward and began to look for signs of life on the body lying next to them.

'He's dead, Aramis...he couldn't have survived that,' d'Artagnan tried to pull Aramis away from Robert.

When Aramis spoke, his voice was quiet and croaky, 'I didn't mean to kill him…'

'Shh...save your voice. It was an accident...he was trying to kill you.'

'I should have been able to overpower him.'

D'Artagnan could tell he would not be able to reason with his friend. He wished Athos or Porthos were there, they would have known what to say. D'Artagnan had not known them for long enough to know the right words to bring his new friend around.

It took a while for d'Artagnan to persuade Aramis to leave the body. They slowly descended the stairs, d'Artagnan was not convinced Aramis was alright to be walking on his own, he was still struggling to breathe properly and was visibly shaking.

'We'll meet the others and arrange to get the body removed,' he said as they reached the horses.

Aramis managed a nod as he mounted up. D'Artagnan hated to see his friend so melancholy, but he was sure that there would no doubt be other times when they found themselves dealing with the aftermath of an unfortunate fight.

D'Artagnan knew it had been kill or be killed for Aramis, he wondered how long it would take Aramis to see it the same way.

MMMM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

 _Six months later..._

Treville sounded worried when he called them both in, Athos held the door for Porthos who then closed it behind him. Athos took the letter that Treville was holding out to him, he was aware of Porthos standing behind him reading over his shoulder.

"Captain Treville,

I am writing out of courtesy, to allow you to retrieve the body of your man. I do not wish to leave you or your other men without a body to mourn.

I will shortly be taking Aramis, he is guilty of killing my younger brother and must be punished with his life.

My brother had done nothing wrong, it was the Musketeers incompetence that led you to be chasing the wrong man. I do not accept that my brother might have been taken from me by mistake. Killing another man in error is reprehensible.

He will be killed swiftly, unlike the treatment my brother received.

His body will be left…"

Athos looked up at Treville, who still looked worried.

'Have you seen him this afternoon?'

'No, we left the Palace separately, he and d'Artagnan were detained, the King was still walking in the grounds when we were relieved.'

Porthos had turned to walk to the door.

'I'm going to find 'im,' he said quietly.

'Wait,' said Treville, 'I don't want you going alone, let me muster the men who are here, we can check the different routes he and d'Artagnan might have taken, I don't want us to miss him.'

Athos walked to the door, pausing by Porthos, 'he'll be fine.'

Porthos nodded, although it was clear to Athos the man did not believe him.

MMMM

Porthos and Athos stood in the garrison yard, waiting impatiently for Treville to gather the rest of the Musketeers. Porthos was stood reading the letter again not bothering to hide his concern.

A movement by the garrison gate caused Porthos to look up from the note, his eyes widened, he nudged Athos and nodded towards the garrison gate.

A dishevelled Aramis had just wandered in. The man looked as if he had been in a fight, his doublet was askew and he was missing his weapons. He looked at them with a confused expression.

'What?' he asked, 'I know I've been in a fight but you two look like you've seen a ghost.'

Porthos could not work out what to say, he looked back at the letter for a few seconds before staring at Aramis again.

'What happened to you?' asked Athos who had managed to compose himself slightly.

'D'Artagnan and I were grabbed by a group on the way back from the Palace. They knocked me to the ground and stole my weapons and money, punched me a couple of times. It took me a few minutes to regain my composure...I'm not sure what happened to d'Artagnan...is he not here.'

Aramis looked around as if expecting to find their friend in the vicinity. When it became clear to Aramis that d'Artagnan was not there he looked back at Athos and Porthos.

Athos took the letter from Porthos and handed it to Aramis, 'I think you should read this.'

Porthos watched as Aramis read the letter. His expression changed from one of confusion to worry, his breathing quickened, he looked up at them shocked.

'I...I was saying to d'Artagnan that he really should get a hat…' Aramis paused looking between his two friends, 'I put mine on him as a joke...it was just before we were jumped by the men...they...they must have thought he was me.'

Porthos grabbed Aramis when he stumbled back a couple of steps as the realisation of what had happened dawned on him.

'Sit down for a minute,' said Porthos, trying to keep his voice calm. He guided the rattled marksman to the bench and pushed him down.

Aramis had paled significantly and was gazing into the distance.

'This is not your fault Aramis,' said Athos, 'you need to remember everything you can about the men who attacked you.'

Aramis nodded as he calmed his breathing. Porthos handed him a cup of water. With a shaking hand, Aramis drank as the others watched.

Treville walked down the steps towards them, he waved away a few of the other Musketeers who were approaching.

'Is he alright?'

Athos looked up as he replied, 'I believe so, but d'Artagnan is missing...Aramis thinks he may have been taken by mistake.'

'Damn,' said Treville.

Porthos looked over at the waiting Musketeers, 'we could still do a search.'

'Yes,' agreed Treville as he walked to the waiting men and began to organise them.

Porthos looked back at Aramis who still looked haunted by the turn of events.

'There were too many of them, it was organised. I was punched a couple of times and pushed to the ground. I didn't see what happened to d'Artagnan.'

'Are you injured?' said Porthos before adding, 'be honest.'

Aramis had clearly been about to lie, but thought better of it due to the situation, 'they kicked me a few times, I think they just needed me to stay down and not interfere, I'm bruised, no more than that...I'm helping to search.'

Athos glanced across at Porthos and nodded, they both knew it would be impossible to keep the marksman away from the search.

'You can search with us, do not go off on your own though,' said Athos sternly, 'if whoever took d'Artagnan realises their mistake they may try again.'

Aramis nodded as he rose to stand. Porthos watched him carefully, his friend did not appear to be badly injured, he did not believe Aramis would be a liability to them as they searched for their missing brother.

Treville returned, 'you three start at the spot that d'Artagnan was taken. The others are going to walk the route you would have taken from the Palace.'

MMMM

Aramis stood in the middle of the relatively quiet street. He thought back to the attack, it had been so sudden and unexpected that they had both been surprised. D'Artagnan had been about to hand Aramis back his hat when they were jumped. The men, Aramis did not know how many had swarmed over them. He had been pulled away from d'Artagnan, he remembered being punched a couple of times and then tripped to the ground. They had manoeuvred him to the side of the road and he ended up against the wall as two of the men kicked him. They had not kicked hard, Aramis wondered if they were under orders not to cause anyone with him any great harm.

He still could not believe that d'Artagnan had been taken in his place. He knew the others wanted him to stop blaming himself, but how could he? He was the one that was supposed to have been taken.

The letter had been signed 'Robert', it had taken Aramis a few minutes to work out who it must have been. Athos had already worked it out, they had all spent some time chasing Charles Robert. They thought they had found him, it was not until they returned to the house to collect the body that they realised Aramis and d'Artagnan had been chasing the wrong man. The man Aramis had inadvertently killed was the younger brother, George. Athos had surmised that George was leading them away from Charles, the real fugitive. The men looked similar but were of very different builds. Where George was small and wiry, Charles was a broad, tall man. At that point, neither Aramis or d'Artagnan had seen Charles Robert. All they had was a description of a blond-haired man in in his late twenties or early thirties. The poor description could have fit either brother. Why nobody had mentioned Charles large build they did not know.

Perhaps a similar mistake had been made when d'Artagnan had been taken. The men who attacked them may have been told to abduct a tall, dark-haired Musketeer who was wearing a hat. Which at that particular moment had been d'Artagnan.

Aramis sighed, the mistake had been made. Now d'Artagnan was in great danger. The letter had not specified when he would be killed, all they could do is hope that Robert intended to keep his captive alive for a while. Although what he would do to d'Artagnan in the meantime was not something Aramis wanted to think about.

He felt a presence at his side, Porthos had approached him and stood watching him, concern obvious in his expression.

'It's not your fault,' he said firmly.

Aramis managed a small, sad smile, 'I know, it was a mistake, but if anything happens to him because of something I did…'

'You weren't responsible for George's death either, d'Artagnan told us what happened. If you had not fought back he would have killed you and probably d'Artagnan as well.'

Aramis nodded, he knew what Porthos had said was correct, but it did not make the situation any easier.

Athos appeared from behind them, he was holding Aramis' hat.

'It was over there,' he said pointing towards the junction between the quiet street and the busier road.

'That's about where we were attacked,' said Aramis as he took his hat and looked down at it, 'I was pushed over to the wall there.'

Porthos wandered over to the spot Aramis had indicated looking at the ground closely.

'You can see the ground scuffed up here,' he said before walking back.

Two street children were watching them from a doorway, the two scruffy, dirty boys were whispering to each other and pointing at Aramis. The marksman walked over to them. They recoiled slightly until Aramis smiled at them and crouched down so that he did not pose as much of a threat. They both visibly relaxed.

'Did you see something?' he asked, 'did you see me getting attacked earlier?'

Both boys nodded, the taller one said, 'we was eatin' some bread that the baker had given us.'

Aramis nodded for them to continue.

'You was walking along and then all these men grabbed you and the other soldier. We were scared, we made ourselves all small and hid.'

'That was a sensible thing to do,' said Aramis, 'what happened to the other soldier, did you see?'

The other boy looked along the road before replying, 'they pushed 'im along the road...he was trying to get away...he was looking back to where you was lying on the ground.'

Aramis nodded, he did not need reminding of how pathetic he had felt, and how long it had taken him to regain his composure after the attack.

'There was a big fancy carriage...it were black.'

'No it weren't,' said the first boy, 'it was dark blue, it 'ad a drawin' on the side of a bird lion.'

'A bird lion?'

'Yeah, a bird lion. It 'ad the head of a bird but then it had four legs like a lion. I seen a picture of a lion. The baker showed me,' said the boy with confidence.

Aramis nodded, 'did they make the soldier get into the carriage? Which way did it go?'

The boys looked at each other and after conferring for a moment, nodded and both pointed along the main road.

The second boy said, 'the soldier was fighting the men, they stopped 'im from shouting and they pushed 'im into the carriage, one of the men hit 'im a few times...then the soldier stopped fightin' them anymore.'

Aramis gave each boy a coin as he thanked them. He returned to Athos and Porthos who had been watching, close enough to hear the conversation.

'We are looking for a dark blue carriage with a Griffin on the side,' said Athos, 'Porthos, would you get word to the other men who are searching.'

Porthos nodded, 'where are you two gonna start?'

'We will try one of the wealthy areas of the city, we can reconvene in two hours.'

MMMM

'There, a Griffin,' said Aramis pointing ahead at the carriage.

The dark blue carriage had mud splattered up its sides a few scratches marred the paintwork. A wealthy looking man was examining it with a couple of others who were probably his servants.

The man turned as they approached, 'can I help you?'

'Is this your carriage Monsieur?' asked Athos.

'It is. What's it to do with you?'

Athos put his hand out to stop Aramis moving any further forward, it was clear the marksman was not thinking straight and likely to act first and think later.

'We believe the carriage was used in the abduction of a Musketeer earlier today.'

The man looked shocked, he looked back at the carriage for a few seconds. He stood back and indicated his men to back off as well.

'The carriage was stolen last night, my men found it this morning in its current state...I can assure you I had nothing to do with taking a Musketeer.'

Athos could tell the man was not lying. Aramis walked up to the carriage and opened the door and began to look at the inside.

Athos asked the man's servants where the carriage had been found. As he was being told he watched Aramis looking carefully at the interior of the carriage. He seemed particularly interested in one spot.

Once the men had finished describing where they had found the carriage Athos joined Aramis.

'Blood, it's only a few splashes but it's there,' said the marksman pointing at the dark marks.

'It was found about a mile from here,' said Athos, 'we'll meet with Porthos and then have a look.'

They thanked the owner of the carriage and walked away.

'What if we're already too late,' said Aramis as they made their way towards the spot they planned to meet Porthos.

'We will not be too late,' said Athos, although he was not so sure.

It was already three hours since d'Artagnan had been taken. The chances of him still being alive were diminishing by the minute.

MMMM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

 _Three hours ago..._

'A hat can shield your eyes from the sun, and protect you from the rain…'

D'Artagnan laughed as Aramis plonked his own hat on his head.

'One day I will get one...I've managed this long without,' d'Artagnan replied as he reached up to remove the offered headwear.

The men were good, they found themselves surrounded in seconds. Aramis was pulled off in one direction as d'Artagnan was punched by one man. The punch left him briefly stunned, he found several hands on him, manhandling him. He tried to look around for Aramis. He caught a brief glimpse of some men grouped against the wall of the side street. D'Artagnan guessed that Aramis was somewhere beyond the men, on the floor. It looked like they were kicking his friend. He tried to struggle free of the men holding him but could not. There were too many. He was pulled away from Aramis. He turned and saw a large carriage waiting with the door open. D'Artagnan guessed he was going to be pushed into it. He dug his heels in, trying to stop the men from moving him.

He was bundled up the steps, knocking into the door frame in the process. He realised he was not being held by as many men so fought back. A lucky punch saw one of the men stagger back, he tried to get up but was pushed back and hit, hard, several times about the head and face. D'Artagnan did not pass out, but did find the ability to coordinate any kind of retaliation had left him. The men finished pushing him into the carriage. Three men climbed in with him and kept him lying on the floor. Pinning him uncomfortably down.

D'Artagnan felt something damp on his face and realised he was bleeding, the drops of blood falling to the floor of the carriage.

He had no idea what had happened to Aramis and he had no idea why he had been taken by the men.

MMMM

Now….

Reunited, the three Musketeers walked purposefully along the road where the carriage had been found abandoned. When they reached the spot they looked around a little dismayed.

The area was run down, there were several large empty houses in various states of repair. A couple had clearly been taken over by homeless people, it reminded Porthos of the Court of Miracles.

They guessed that Robert was holding d'Artagnan in one of the houses, but there were too many to search. D'Artagnan would be the needle in a large haystack for them.

Athos took a few steps towards the closest house, 'it would be logical to start at the closest house,' he said looking back at the others.

Aramis followed him but Porthos found he could not due to a small old woman tugging at the sleeve of his doublet. He looked down at her as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

The others turned back as the woman spoke.

'You won't find what you're looking for in there,' she said as she pulled her shawl tighter around her bony shoulders.

'What do you mean?' asked Porthos glancing up at the house.

'They didn't go in there.'

'Who didn't go in there?' asked Aramis walking back to the old woman.

'Your friend, he wasn't taken into that house.'

'How do you know why we are here?' asked Athos as he moved to stand next to Aramis.

'I'm old, I don't do much these days, my daughter brings me food. I just sit and look and listen.'

She paused, looking at each man in turn.

'Your friend, he was trying to escape the men. He'd been tied up and gagged...they were being quite unkind to him.'

Porthos glanced across at Aramis who looked angry.

'Where did they take our friend?' asked Athos.

The old woman pointed at the house next to the one they had been going to search.

'In there,' she said, 'they moved in a few days ago, threw out all the people that had been living in there. They cared little for who they were making homeless.'

Aramis turned and immediately started to walk towards the house, Athos nodded his thanks to the woman as he turned and followed.

As the woman released her hold on Porthos sleeve she said, 'go and find your friend, you all look like you are missing a part to make you whole.'

Porthos managed a small smile before replying, 'we are. And we will find him...thank you.'

MMMM

 _Two hours ago..._

He had continued to fight as much as he could. Once he had regained his senses after the beating he received in the carriage he found that he had been bound and gagged. He wondered if he had been unconscious, he did not remember them binding his arms behind his back.

They forced him to walk along a path towards a big house, he was pushed up the steps and through the impressive door. Across an entrance hall and down some stone steps before he was pushed into a small room with a wooden bed and threadbare mattress.

The men stood him in the middle of the room holding him firmly, he was turned to face the door.

A tall broad man with blond hair was standing in the doorway watching him as he continued to pull against the men who were holding him.

'I have men in the corridor, even if you were to escape from this room how far do you think you will get?' asked the man.

D'Artagnan stopped his struggle, watching the man as he approached him slowly. The man looked him up and down for a moment.

'I imagine you do not recognise me?'

D'Artagnan did not move. He did not recognise the man but he did not want to answer his captor's questions either.

'My name is Charles Robert...I guess you recognise the name?'

D'Artagnan hoped he had not reacted too obviously. He remembered the weeks trying to capture Robert. He remembered how devastated Aramis had been when he found out he had killed the wrong man. He remembered how Athos and Porthos had been forced to talk sternly to Aramis to get him to see sense. To get Aramis to accept that he had no choice but to kill the man who would have killed both him and d'Artagnan.

'Your friend, Aramis, killed my younger brother...I believe you might have been there as well. I know that there were two soldiers when George was killed.'

D'Artagnan wondered how Robert could have known what had gone on in that house all those months ago.

'I have men who were watching out for my little brother as he led you and Aramis a merry dance. They saw Aramis push my little brother onto those hooks, killing him.'

The man stepped forward and pulled the gag from d'Artagnan's mouth.

After a couple of coughs, the young Musketeer responded, 'Aramis had no choice. George was killing him and had been about to kill me.'

'I thought you might protest your friend's innocence, but I know different.'

D'Artagnan knew it would be pointless trying to argue with the man.

'What do you want with me?'

'To make Aramis suffer...I've been watching you and the other Musketeers. They treat you as if you were their brother, their younger brother. I want Aramis to know what it is to lose a brother.'

D'Artagnan shook his head.

Robert smiled conspiratorially towards d'Artagnan, 'I have already begun to torment him. I sent a letter to your Captain saying I had kidnapped Aramis in retribution. Poor Aramis will be thinking that you were taken by mistake...but it was all part of my plan.'

'Why?'

'I told you, he has to suffer the loss of a younger brother...and you are the closest he has.'

The man nodded to the two men holding d'Artagnan who turned him and pushed him against the wall. One of the men cut the rope from his arm, cutting into d'Artagnan flesh in the process. D'Artagnan hissed in pain, certain the move had been deliberate and not an accident. They moved him roughly to the small bed and forced him down onto it. He tried to pull away but could not. They grabbed his wrists and tied them to the corners before catching his flailing legs and doing the same with his ankles.

D'Artagnan pulled at the restraints. He was uncomfortable, the ropes were tight and scratched at the skin on his wrists.

'You will die, slowly, and he will watch. Then I will maim him. I'm not going to kill him, I shall just leave him injured enough that he cannot be a soldier any longer. He will be left to live with the loss of his brother and his livelihood.'

Robert sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over d'Artagnan. One of the thugs who had tied him down held his head still so that he could not headbutt Robert.

'Do you like my plan? I think it is very good.'

Robert rose from the bed, he turned to the men, 'we'll begin shortly, we need to give Aramis a bit of time to start searching. I don't want our young friend to be too badly injured by the time we catch his big brother. Aramis needs to get to see most of the show.'

Robert glanced back at d'Artagnan with a cruel smile before leaving the room.

MMMM

D'Artagnan only had to wait thirty minutes for Robert to return. One of the men had remained in the room with him, he had not been able to try escaping. Although he did not think he would be able to escape, he was very firmly restrained.

'Shall we begin?' asked Robert.

He leaned over d'Artagnan who tried to pull away but could not prevent the gag being tied around his head.

Robert continued, 'when we have Aramis as an audience we will want to hear you scream, but for now I would rather not listen to you.'

Robert stood back and nodded to the man who had stayed with him. The big man, who appeared to have limited intelligence stepped forward, pushing one fist into the palm of his other hand menacingly.

D'Artagnan admitted to himself that he was scared. There was no way he could protect himself or fight back. He just had to hope that his brothers would find him.

The big man loomed over him for a few seconds as if deciding where to start. A snarl played across his lips before he drew his arm back, hand fisted ready.

The first punch was to his stomach knocking the air out of him. D'Artagnan instinctively tried to curl up but could not due to the restraints. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, only opening them wide when the second punch hit him just below the ribs. More punches followed.

D'Artagnan could not take a breath, his vision swam when his eyes were open. He tugged at the ropes, he knew his wrists were being rubbed by the coarse material, but he wanted to get away.

He felt weaker with the impact of each punch. The man did not let up, each of the punches had force behind them. It felt like hours of pain raining down on him before he heard Robert tell the man to stop.

His eyes were closed, he did not want to open them but managed it in time to see Robert leaning over him pulling the gag from his mouth. He gasped in air and instantly regretted it as bruised and probably cracked ribs complained. He coughed and winced and gasped for several seconds.

When he had settled himself enough to be able to focus, he saw Robert sat on the edge of the bed looking down at him.

'We will be back, with Aramis. I'm not sure how long we will be. I dismissed most of the men after we took you. But my two loyal lads will get him soon.'

Robert glanced back at the man who had just beaten d'Artagnan. The man smiled.

Robert patted d'Artagnan on the shoulder before rising and walking from the room. The big man followed him out. The door was left open. D'artagnan looked longingly at it, but he knew he could not escape.

If Aramis was taken when he was alone, there was a good chance Robert might get away with his plan. D'Artagnan just hoped Aramis was not alone. Despite the pain he was in d'Artagnan hated to think what Aramis was going through. He would be thinking that it should have been him not d'Artagnan that had been taken. The man would be blaming himself for the turn of events.

D'Artagnan stared at the plain ceiling and wondered what would happen next.

MMMM


	4. Chapter 4

_Now..._

As they entered the house they realised it had been a collection of separate apartments and not a home for a single family. A staircase in the centre of a hallway led up two floors with four doors leading off the ground floor hallway.

They had not met any resistance as they walked into the hallway. Porthos looked around carefully. There was no sign of anyone loitering in the hallway or on the stairs.

He said quietly, 'odd that there isn't anyone to greet us... you don't suppose the old woman was mistaken?'

'She wasn't,' said Aramis from a few yards away.

The marksman was looking at the ground by the staircase, he pointed to something.

'Drops of blood, this must be the right place.'

He looked up the stairs.

'Let's check this floor first,' said Athos.

Aramis nodded, as he crossed to the closest door. It was unlocked. Porthos remained by the door as Athos and Aramis checked the apartment. His friends moved from room to room quietly and efficiently. They all had their guns drawn. As the two men returned to the main door Porthos moved off to the next apartment.

He pushed the door open. Athos followed him in while Aramis stopped by the door looking up the stairs again.

The first room that Porthos entered had several items of furniture, the dust sheets had been removed and evidence of the former occupants was littered around. The homeless Parisians who had been using the rooms had clearly left in a hurry. Porthos wondered if they would have the opportunity to return to the shelter once they had dealt with Robert.

Porthos returned to the internal hallway of the apartment and waited for Athos to reappear from the room he was checking. The swordsman did not take long.

'Nothing,' he said as they began to walk back towards the door of the apartment.

They were both a little surprised to find the door shut. They were more surprised to find the heavy door was also locked.

MMMM

Aramis took a few steps towards the stairs, he was convinced he had heard something. Someone was on the first-floor landing. A floorboard creaked again. Aramis was sure someone was there. He reached the bottom step of the stairs. He glanced back at the door of the apartment Athos and Porthos were searching, he guessed it would do no harm for him to walk up the first few steps and see if anyone was loitering on the landing.

Keeping his gaze upwards and his gun ready Aramis crept up the stairs. As he reached the first turn of the staircase he saw a movement. Without thinking he ran up the rest of the stairs to the first floor. A figure had just disappeared into the first apartment. Aramis followed them. He slowly made his way through the rooms, checking each one carefully. The door was open in the last room, he paused by the door before peering around.

When he found the room empty he took a few paces away. A creak from the room behind him had him pause. Slowly he adjusted his grip on his gun, readying the weapon for firing. He turned quickly and fired missing the man behind him by no more than an inch. Robert smirked as he grabbed Aramis' still outstretched arm.

Aramis pushed the man away with his left arm, Robert stumbled sideways but regained his footing as Aramis reached him. He swung a punch, Aramis ducked out of the way pulling his sword at the same time. Robert rushed forward ignoring the slice of the sword across his side. He pushed Aramis away again, as the marksman was pushed back he kicked out, knocking the man in his thigh causing him to fall to one knee. Aramis took a step back and prepared to kick the man again, this time in the chest.

As he moved forward Aramis found himself immobilised by strong hands on his arms, pulling him back, pinning his arms to his sides. He struggled but could not escape the hold of the man whose arms were encircling him.

Robert slowly rose to stand, a smirk playing on his face.

'Where is he?' asked Aramis as he pulled at the man holding him with no success.

'I wondered if you would find me first...you have saved me the trouble of finding you.'

Aramis frowned, not understanding what Robert was saying.

'He's here somewhere, I'll find him,' retorted Aramis, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

Robert took a couple of steps toward Aramis. He looked beyond the marksman and nodded.

Aramis was twisted to the side and pushed into the wall. Whoever had grabbed him was stronger than him and held him there with ease despite his best efforts to push them off.

Robert appeared at his side, 'now that you are also my guest we can begin the second part of my revenge for what you did to George.'

Robert chuckled when he saw the confused look on Aramis face.

'You think d'Artagnan was taken by mistake, don't you? My letter obviously worked. I intended to take d'Artagnan. I want you to suffer as I did. I want you to know what it is to lose a sibling. I know you treat him as if he were a brother. A little brother. I'm going to take from you what you took from me.'

As he spoke Robert had been unbuckling Aramis' weapons belts, he roughly pulled them from the restrained man. The big man holding Aramis against the wall pushed into him making it difficult for the marksman to breath.

Aramis could not believe he had allowed himself to be caught so easily, his worry about d'Artagnan had clouded his usually quick mind. As Robert's words sunk in Aramis desperately tried to work out what he should do. He did not want to call out to Athos and Porthos in case Robert did not know they were there. His friends were his best hope of escaping the vengeful man. He hoped they had heard the gunshot.

The man pinning him to the wall pulled him away and dragged him to stand in the middle of the room, a second, equally brutish and large man moved to stand on the other side of him. Each man had a fistful of Aramis' doublet clutched tightly in their hand, preventing him from moving away.

Robert had moved to stand in front of his captive, 'I think your brother will probably be ready for a last and final meeting with Bardet. We shall go down to join him.'

The man to Aramis' left shifted slightly, Aramis glanced at the man's fisted hand and noticed some dried blood which he suspected was not Bardet's.

Aramis pulled at the two men holding him, 'it's me your issue is with, let him go. He didn't hurt George…'

'But he was there...and you killed my brother so I am going to kill yours.'

'George was trying to kill both of us...I had no choice, I didn't want to kill him…'

Aramis was prevented from any further explanation as Robert punched him across the face catching his cheek and jaw. It took the marksman a few seconds to regain his composure, he scowled at Robert.

'You did not have to kill him.'

Aramis knew there was no point trying to reason with the man.

A loud bang distracted all four men. The two men holding Aramis both turned to look behind them slightly loosening their grip as they did so. Aramis was the first to react. He swung both his arms down and back causing the men to let go of him. As they did so Aramis brought his arms up behind the men and pushed them forward, towards Robert in one swift movement. The big men knocked Robert to the ground, all three landing in a heap.

Aramis did not see the aftermath of his escape, he ran from the room with haste, continuing passed the stairs towards where he hoped to find a servant's staircase. Robert had stated that d'Artagnan was being kept on a lower floor, Aramis guessed his friend was in a cellar or a servant's area below the ground floor. With luck, the back staircase would take him straight to his brother.

As he wrenched the door open and found what he was looking for he glanced back in time to see the two big men heading down the main staircase. Aramis knew he had a few seconds to spare, he intended to use it wisely to find his brother before Robert did.

MMMM

'Where do you think 'e went?' asked Porthos.

The two men had tried banging on the door to draw Aramis' attention. Initially they had thought the door might have swung shut and somehow become stuck. When there was no sign of the marksman Porthos had put his shoulder to the door with no success.

'I have no idea, he was keen to look upstairs,' replied Athos as they looked around the apartment for something to use to break the door down.

'Let's try this,' suggested Porthos pointing at a broken off piece of mantlepiece, probably set aside to burn in the hearth by the most recent inhabitants of the apartment.

Between them, they hauled the heavy piece of wood towards the door. After a moment to ready themselves, they swung their improvised battering ram at the door. It took them several swings before the heavy door began to splinter.

They dropped the piece of wood. Athos stood back as Porthos gave the remains of the door a swift kick. The door swung open revealing the gurning faces of two big broad men waiting for them in the hallway.

Athos ducked back, narrowly avoiding being shot by one of the men. He glanced across to Porthos who had been forced to do the same. They pulled their own guns and stepped forward ready to aim at the men only to find them both charging through the door at them.

The two men were surprisingly quick for their size. Athos' gun was pushed aside before he could properly aim. The man wrapped his meaty hand around Athos' wrist and squeezed with enough pressure to make Athos yelp in pain and drop his gun. The man pushed Athos back towards the closed door of one of the rooms of the apartment. As he hit the door Athos managed to regain his wits. He could not draw his sword whilst his right arm was held captive by the man in front of him. Athos reached around for his main gauche and started to pull it out. The man, who clearly had training in combat anticipated the move, he twisted Athos right arm around, forcing him to turn and lose contact with his main gauche which was half drawn. As he was pushed face first into the door he heard the weapon crash to the ground uselessly.

Before the man could attack him further, Athos used his still free left hand to turn the handle on the door he was pressed up against. He knew it was a risky move, but he was running out of options. The door swung open, Athos pushed forward. The man, not expecting the move lost his balance, falling forward. Athos turned back around as the man fell pulling lose at the same time, in one quick motion he pulled his sword and pushed it into his assailants back. The man struggled for a few seconds, his limbs moving, seemingly with no direction, before he became still. A final breath escaped him with a sigh.

MMMM

Aramis took a quick look around the corner before ducking back to the safety of the stairwell. It looked deserted, but he could not take any chances with no weapons to defend himself with. He took another look to satisfy himself before hurrying along the dimly lit corridor looking in each room as he passed.

One room had the door half open he paused for a second before resting his hand on it and slowly pushing it. His eyes widened at the sight within.

D'Artagnan was lying, tied to a small low bed, ropes wound tightly around his wrists and ankles. The man had clearly been beaten, blood and bruising covered his face. His clothes were twisted, a couple of the buttons on his doublet were missing.

But his friend was conscious and staring in his direction, a stunned look on his face.

'No,' said the restrained man quietly, 'you need to go...he wants to hurt you.'

'I know, we've already had a chat,' said Aramis as he hurried into the room and began to untie the rope around d'Artagnan's right wrist.

'There are men…'

'I know I've had a chat with them as well,' replied Aramis with a wry smile.

'Robert wants to kill me to get back at you for George,' d'Artagnan said.

'I know.'

'Are you on your own, did he take you as well?'

'Athos and Porthos are here...somewhere,' Aramis replied glancing upwards.

He had not been able to work out why his brothers had not appeared either when he was talking to Robert or now that he had found d'Artagnan. He hoped that nothing untoward had occurred.

D'Artagnan gasped, looking over Aramis' shoulder. Without looking Aramis knew his time was up.

MMMM


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. Cliffhangers are great fun. I'm glad you enjoyed this one. I've put the last two chapters up together as the final chapter is quite short (and I'm out tomorrow evening!)._

Porthos was of equal height to the man, but his attacker was broader and heavier, leaving the usually competent fist fighter at a slight disadvantage.

His gun had been knocked to the side, but he managed to keep hold of it. He knew he would not be able to flip it over to hit the man with so tried to twist his arm around to push it into the man. The man noticed the move and brought his knee up catching Porthos in the stomach. The air knocked out of him Porthos bent forward finding himself grabbed by his attacker and pushed to the floor. As he fell Porthos managed to twist slightly leaving his left hand free.

The man let him go and took a step back. Porthos reached into his boot as he rolled over to pull himself back up to stand. The small dagger was not much use in a normal fight, but Porthos knew when it was time to play dirty. As he regained his footing he thrust forward pushing the slim blade into the man's chest. The man did not seem to notice as he grabbed Porthos with his left hand pulling his right back to form a fist. Porthos ducked aside, avoiding the punch with ease. The man slowed, he stood still, Porthos took a couple of steps back. The man looked down, he reached up and pulled the slim blade from his chest. He looked at it, then at Porthos before slowly sinking to his knees.

Porthos looked across the room to where Athos had ended up and found the swordsman watching him. Both men were panting, after a moment's pause, they moved as one, gathering their fallen weapons and leaving the room.

As they reached the hallway they both heard the thud of the man Porthos had stabbed finally collapsing to the ground.

'They know we are here, there is no need to be quiet,' said Athos as they ran up the stairs in search of Aramis and d'Artagnan.

They made their way through the first apartment, kicking the doors open and checking each room quickly before moving on.

Both men paused when they came to the last room. Discarded on the floor, with little care they found Aramis' weapons.

'He wouldn't have given them up easy,' said Porthos as he scooped up the belts and sword.

'If he was overpowered by those two thugs he may not have had a choice,' pointed out Athos, 'it was difficult for us one on one.'

Porthos had to agree.

'Let's keep looking.'

MMMM

D'Artagnan pulled at the rope on his right wrist, Aramis had managed to loosen it before Robert had appeared. D'Artagnan wondered if he could pull his hand free. It was difficult for him to move, the pain from his injured ribs making breathing and twisting difficult. But he wanted to help his friend. Particularly as Aramis was not winning the fight he was engaged in. Aramis had already looked a little dishevelled when he had arrived in the room, d'Artagnan suspected the man had already been in a fight.

When Robert had entered the room, he had managed to creep up behind Aramis. D'Artagnan had not seen the man approach until it was too late due to Aramis blocking his view.

Robert had grabbed Aramis and pulled him away from d'Artagnan. Aramis was pushed away, crashing into the wall. He had turned and managed to block a punch thrown towards his face. Aramis retaliated by bringing his bent arm up and smashing his elbow into Roberts' face. Robert had stumbled back a couple of paces with Aramis stepping forward after him.

D'Artagnan had thought, at that moment, that Aramis might have got the upper hand. But Robert turned quickly and rushed towards d'Artagnan who could do nothing to protect himself. The blond man pulled a knife from his belt as he moved raising it high ready to plunge it into d'Artagnan. Wincing in pain d'Artagnan had tried to move away from the approaching man.

The knife sliced into his side, he was unable to stop a cry of pain. He screwed his eyes shut, pain radiating from his chest and side. The cry and sharp intake of breath had caused his abused ribs to make themselves known to him again. He was forced to take shallow panting breaths as he worked through the pain.

When d'Artagnan was able to open his eyes again he saw that Aramis had grabbed Robert from behind, wrapping his arm around the bigger man's neck. Robert must have resisted the move from the marksman as Aramis was sporting a couple of bleeding cuts on his forearm.

An image of a similar sight flashed across d'Artagnan's mind as he recalled the moment George had done the same thing to Aramis months before. D'Artagnan found himself searching the walls of the room for hooks. He did not like the idea of Aramis being hurt in the same manner that had killed George.

The fight continued to play out in a similar manner to the fight in the abandoned house. Robert pushed back a few paces forcing Aramis into the wall. The marksman had clearly been hurt but he was persevering, his arm clamped tightly around Robert's neck.

Robert was trying to prise Aramis off but was not able to, the marksman was determined. The big man pushed Aramis back into the wall several more times, but d'Artagnan could tell the big man's strength was starting to leave him. D'Artagnan hoped that Aramis could hold on a little longer, the sleeve of the marksman's doublet was stained with blood from the cuts to his arm.

Slowly Robert staggered forward and sank to his knees. Aramis managed to keep his footing leaning forward slightly to maintain his grip on the man's neck. Robert stilled, Aramis let him go. The big man slumped forward unconscious.

Aramis stayed where he was panting, staring at the man on the floor, blood dripping from his arm.

MMMM

Porthos reached the room first, he stepped forward quickly and grabbed Aramis as his knees buckled, stopping his friend from crashing to the floor. Aramis blinked a few times, his breathing ragged, he tried to pull away, Porthos held him still.

'Give it a minute, Aramis, calm down.'

Athos stepped around Porthos who was crouched down with Aramis. The swordsman crossed to d'Artagnan who looked pale. He was breathing shallowly. Porthos watched as he again stopped Aramis trying to move. Athos looked d'Artagnan over before starting to untie the ropes keeping him captive.

'He'll need water...I think he has broken ribs…' said Aramis between panted breathes.

'Let Athos deal with him,' said Porthos as he grabbed Aramis' injured arm and tried to look at the cuts.

'It's alright, I can help…'

'No, you can't,' said Porthos firmly, 'you're injured.'

Aramis seemed a little confused and unfocused.

'Robert pushed him back into the wall several times,' said d'Artagnan quietly, 'he might be concussed.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Well, let's just say you are for now,' suggested Porthos as he again prevented the injured man from trying to stand.

Once Athos had freed d'Artagnan he tried to sit up. Porthos could tell the young Musketeer regretted the move.

'Broken or just bruised?' asked Athos as he began to undo the remaining buttons on d'Artagnan's doublet.

'Not sure...but it hurts,' replied d'Artagnan.

Athos busied himself checking d'Artagnan, he glanced back at Porthos who nodded. He would keep Aramis away for now, the marksman was still trying to get up but his attempts were getting weaker. Porthos managed to pull the sleeve of his friend's doublet up and get a proper look at the injury, the wounds were still bleeding. Porthos sighed, at least two of the cuts would need stitches.

He looked up as Athos crossed the small space between them, pulling his scarf from his neck as he did so. Athos handed him the scarf as he bent down to untie the marksman's sash from his waist.

'I need this for d'Artagnan, he has a nasty cut to the side of his chest,' he said as he pulled the sash free.

Porthos nodded and used the scarf to wrap Aramis' forearm. The marksman had given up trying to get away from Porthos and was concentrating on calming his breathing.

'Why'd you wander off and leave us?' Porthos asked Aramis quietly when Athos had returned to d'Artagnan.

'I saw someone upstairs, I'm sorry,' replied Aramis.

'I guess you paid for it, didn't you,' Porthos said good-naturedly.

Aramis managed a chuckle.

MMMM

'Is Aramis alright?' asked d'Artagnan as Athos pushed the young Musketeers shirt up so that he could access the wound on his side. D'Artagnan's chest was covered with bruises.

'He will be fine, let's concentrate on you for now,' said Athos after a quick glance over at Porthos and Aramis.

Athos wrapped the sash around d'Artagnan's chest, he tied it as tightly as he could without compromising the man's breathing.

'What about him?'

Athos looked down at Robert who still lay sprawled on the floor where Aramis had let him fall. The man was breathing steadily but not showing any signs of waking. The red marks of his throttling evident on the side of his neck.

'He intended to kill you and probably Aramis, given the chance. He will hang, I am sure.'

D'Artagnan nodded his approval before wincing as Athos pulled his shirt down covering the makeshift bandage.

'Do you think you can walk?' asked Athos.

D'Artagnan nodded. Athos knew the man would struggle, he had been beaten badly and needed to be dealt with quickly. The injury to his side would need stitches, the sooner they could get him back to the garrison the better.

Athos turned back to Porthos who had managed to get Aramis to his feet. The marksman still looked a little dazed but was standing unaided, cradling his right arm in his left.

'He's probably bruised on 'is back as well, seems Robert rammed him into the wall a few times.'

Athos noticed Aramis was about to speak.

'No Aramis, you are not fine...you will be fine, but at the moment you are not,' the swordsman said sternly.

Suitably admonished Aramis remained silent.

Porthos left Aramis to stand on the other side of d'Artagnan. Between them, they pulled the injured man up to stand, pausing long enough for the obvious pain to subside enough that he would not pass out.

Aramis who has been leaning on the wall resting against it with his left arm pushed himself up and led the way out of the room. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Athos could tell d'Artagnan was already struggling.

'Take your time,' he said as they paused for a few seconds to allow Aramis to climb up slowly, clutching the handrail firmly with his left hand as he did so.

As Aramis reached the top of the stairs he turned back to them and said, 'I'll see if I can find us some help.'

The marksman disappeared before Athos or Porthos could respond.

Porthos shook his head, 'he'll probably get 'imself robbed now.'

MMMM

Aramis slowly crossed the hallway and opened the door, he was surprised to find several people standing outside looking at him. Realising he had no weapons on him he was about to try and close the door again when he saw the old woman they had spoken to earlier standing at the front of the group.

'We were worried about you,' she said looking him up and down, 'and rightly so by the looks of things.'

Aramis did not know what to say.

'Did you find your friend?'

'Yes,' said Aramis after a pause, still unsure what the people wanted, 'he's been injured…'

'As have you,' said the woman with a smile stepping forward and gently resting her wrinkled hand on his bruised face.

One of the men standing behind the woman stepped forward. His had a nasty scar across his jaw and had the physique of a fighter, but the man did not appear to be threatening.

'Do you need help?'

Aramis nodded slowly, still not able to comprehend what was happening. The old woman smiled at him again.

'These are the people who they threw out, they are hoping to get their home back.'

Porthos appeared at Aramis' side, gun drawn. Aramis put his hand over Porthos' stopping him from aiming the weapon at anyone.

'It's OK,' he said, 'I've found us some help.'

MMMM


	6. Chapter 6

The journey back to the garrison had been unpleasant for the injured men, but Aramis particularly suffered. He had clearly been hiding a concussion. By the time the rickety cart had stopped in the garrison yard Aramis was sitting with his head bowed and his eyes screwed shut. It had taken Athos several minutes to coax the man off the cart.

The local people had proved to be very helpful. The old woman had organised the cart, driven by an equally old man. The man with the scar across his jaw had helped Porthos to secure Robert. When the man had come around they had already bound and gagged him.

The scarred man had told Porthos he had not been there when the group of thugs had turned up at the building and thrown the occupants out. The man had said that if he had been there, with a few of his friends they may have been able to prevent the takeover. But once Robert had moved in with his men they could not oust him.

Now, back at the garrison, Athos wanted to concentrate on his friends and not dwell on the poor and destitute of the city.

Porthos had helped d'Artagnan into the infirmary and was busy helping the man to undress. It was a slow painful process for d'Artagnan who winced frequently and tried not to cry out in pain.

Athos settled Aramis on the edge of the next bed. The marksman leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, he had shut his eyes again.

'Take your doublet off then lie down, we need to see to your arm.'

Aramis did not move, Athos gently pushed him up and began unbuttoning the jacket himself before easing it off his friend. Aramis allowed Athos to lie him down on his side and remained where he was.

Athos looked across to Porthos who had resorted to ripping d'Artagnan's shirt off him. D'Artagnan was looking over at Aramis with concern.

'He's concussed, the ride in that cart did not help,' said Athos.

'His back…' said d'Artagnan quietly.

Athos nodded and leaned forward to pull Aramis' shirt up.

'Well that ain't 'elping him,' said Porthos as he took in the darkening bruises across his friends back, 'he's gonna be stiff for weeks.'

'He, is right here,' said Aramis quietly through clenched teeth.

'Sorry,' said Athos, 'have you got any of your pain killing herbs?'

Aramis nodded slightly screwing his eyes up tighter.

Once Athos had forced Aramis to drink the foul-tasting pain killing drink, the marksman had laid back down and fallen asleep within a few minutes. Athos turned his attention to helping Porthos.

D'Artagnan was still looking at Aramis with concern.

'This is gonna hurt,' said Porthos as he reached for the alcohol.

Athos had moved to d'Artagnan's other side and was firmly holding him down as Porthos worked. Despite his best efforts as soon as Porthos began to stitch the wound d'Artagnan passed out.

'Probably for the best,' said Athos as he smoothed stray hairs from the injured man's face.

The knife had sliced across d'Artagnan's side leaving a wound several inches long. It was not very deep much to Athos' relief, but the man would be unable to move much without being in pain. His friend was a sorry sight, his chest was covered in bruises, a nasty cut above his eye was covered in dried crusted blood. Bruises covered much of his face. There were a couple of shallow cuts to his arms and rope burns marked both of his wrists.

Athos collected water and cloths to clean his friend up, wiping away dirt and blood and dressing the worst of the scrapes and grazes.

'Robert certainly had his fun,' remarked Porthos as continued stitching.

Athos nodded, 'I can understand his need for vengeance, but this was not the way to go about it.'

'He's a fugitive, he could 'ardly walk into the garrison and ask Aramis for a duel, could he?'

Athos had to concede Porthos' point.

'I just wish he hadn't hurt d'Artagnan,' said Aramis quietly from his bed.

The marksman was facing away from them, Athos had not realised their friend had woken up.

'But you did not deserve to be hurt either...what happened to George was not your fault, you know that. He was trying to kill you, you had no choice.'

Aramis did not respond. Athos moved back around the beds so that he could look his friend in the eyes. The bruise on Aramis' cheek had darkened, the man still looked pained.

'We need to stitch your arm, Porthos is nearly finished with d'Artagnan,' Athos said as he pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

Aramis looked at the scarf wrapped around his arm, 'I wasn't quick enough to stop him from stabbing d'Artagnan…'

'But you did stop Robert from killing him.'

Aramis nodded, 'he is an angry man.'

Athos nodded as he began to unwind his scarf from Aramis' arm. Robert was a fugitive, he was a bad man, but he was also a man who had lost his brother. And loss made people behave in ways they might not normally. Athos was sure the fugitive would not have risked everything otherwise.

MMMM

D'Artagnan slowly opened his eyes, the room had been left dimly lit, but he could see light creeping around the shutters. Very slowly he pushed himself up to sit, unable to suppress a hiss of pain as he did so.

He looked across to the table where there was evidence of a meal having been eaten. He guessed Athos and Porthos had stayed with them. D'Artagnan looked across to Aramis lying on the bed next to him. The marksman was lying on his back although he did not look particularly comfortable.

'How are you feeling?'

'My head hurts and my back hurts but otherwise…'

D'Artagnan smirked, 'it must be bad if you are being honest.'

Aramis managed a smile, 'you?' he asked.

'Like I've had a run-in with an angry bull...did you see the size of those men?'

Aramis' eyes widened a little, 'so Robert didn't beat you himself, he had one of those brutes do it?'

D'Artagnan nodded, 'to be honest I'm not sure I would have been able to take the man on and win. I don't think they really needed to tie me down.'

'They nearly got the better of Athos and Porthos...you should see the bruise on Athos' wrist where one of them grabbed him.'

'Where are they?'

'Treville took them off to tell him the details of what happened.'

Aramis pushed himself up to sit, he was about to swing his legs off the bed when d'Artagnan glared at him.

'What?'

'What are you doing? You shouldn't be getting up.'

'I was only going to get you some water...believe me, I'm not ready to move about too much.'

'That cart seemed to find every pothole didn't it...I'm not surprised it made your headache worse.'

Aramis had managed to stand slowly. He poured water into two cups, handing one to d'Artagnan who dutifully drank. D'Artagnan watched as Aramis slowly lowered himself back onto his bed.

'I'm sorry this happened to you,' the marksman said.

D'Artagnan sighed, 'I'm sure Athos and Porthos have already told you, probably several times, that this is not your fault. Do I need to tire myself out telling you as well?'

Aramis looked across to d'Artagnan and shook his head.

'No...I know it wasn't really my fault, but I still feel responsible.'

'Well don't. I'm injured, and I don't want to be worrying about you blaming yourself.'

Aramis smiled, d'Artagnan was pleased to see it was genuine and not just for his benefit.

'I will forgo any self-blame then, for your sake.'

'Thank you...and thank you for coming to my rescue.'

'You're welcome.'

The End.

 _Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it. As always, thanks for the reviews._

 _I have another piece nearly finished but I won't be able to start posting it until a week on Friday as I am working the weekend and then working at the other end of the county next week, meaning my commute will be somewhat longer than normal, basically, I won't have the time. Boo._


End file.
